


All Current Writing Projects/Ideas

by Burning_Roses (WillowCreeks_DevilHill)



Series: General Information [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Future Projects, Other, Outlines, Plans, Work In Progress, Writing Projects, ideas, information, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowCreeks_DevilHill/pseuds/Burning_Roses
Summary: While I currently work on outlines for works, I decided it would be fun to share some of my future writing projects. All are in various points in progress, but all have a shaped idea. This will include one-shots, major AUs, multi-chapter fics, and future prompt "books." It will list the rating given, the possible number of chapters, ships that are in it, POVs, what point it is at, what type it is, and really, just the general gist of it. This will be updated with new info as I get further along in my writing projects.





	1. TellTale's The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I should note, the reason why many of these are still in their outline phases is that I've been focusing on my current works, and I do have it planned out, is just that I haven't typed them out yet. I hope that clears up some confusion!

**Title:** Adoring You

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Chapter Count:** 5

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Louis x Clementine x Violet | Clementine x Louis | Clementine x Violet
> 
> **Background:** Gabriel Garcia x Sarah | Brody x Marlon | Sarah & Violet | Louis & Marlon | Louis & Mitch
> 
> **Past:** Clementine x Sarah | Brody x Mitch

**POV:** Mainly Violet POV | Slight Louis POV

 **Progress:** Outline is finished! Working on the first written draft.

 **Summary:** Louis finds the idea of petplay and springs it upon Violet. Violet disagrees and after many rebuttals, finally agrees to bring up the idea to Clementine. Clem laughs it off and jokingly says if they do any research on it, with her slyly mentioning she had already been in a BDSM relationship with Sarah before. This peaks both Louis's and Violet's interests, which leads into them taking their first steps into BDSM.

 **Type:** Multi-Fic/Small AU - Part of series, "Slice of Heaven."

 **Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Flower Child

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Chapter Count:** Figuring Out

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Clementine x Louis | Louis & Sophie | Louis & Violet | Louis & Marlon
> 
> **Background:** Minerva x Violet | Marlon x Brody | Lee Everett & Clementine | Alvin Junior & Clementine | Clementine & Sarah | Clementine & Duck
> 
> **Past:** Gill x Omar | Lee Everett x Lilly | Clementine x Duck | Louis x Sophie

**POV:** Louis POV | Slight Violet POV

 **Progress:** Working on the outline.

 **Summary:** Violet often visits the Everett Flower Shop, and finds herself charmed by Clementine. Deciding to play matchmaker, Violet can't help but introduce Louis to Clem, which Louis might or might not end becoming infatuated with Clem. Trying to find any way to spend time with her, Louis ends up pretending to be dating Sophie again, just so he can talk to Clementine over arranging flowers.

 **Type:** Multi-Fic/Small AU - Part of series, "Slice of Heaven."

 **Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Rings and Bouquets

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Chapter Count:** Figuring Out

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Clementine x Violet | Minerva x Violet | Clementine & Louis | Lee Everett & Clementine | Alvin Junior & Clementine | Louis & Violet
> 
> **Background:** Duck x Gill x Omar | Gabriel Garcia x Sarah | Aasim x Ruby | Clementine & Everett Family | Clementine & Minerva | Clementine & Sarah | Clementine & Duck | Gabriel Garcia & Clementine | Clementine & Ericson Kids
> 
> **Past:** Brody x Marlon | Marlon x Sophie | Lee Everett x Carley | Clementine x Louis

**POV:** Clementine POV | Slight Lee Everett POV | Slight Louis POV

 **Progress:** Working on the outline

 **Summary:** Working in the marriage area, Clementine is, well to say the least, exasperated on working on Louis's friends' weddings. He promises this one will work and Clem, being the good person she is, agrees to talk with her father about doing another wedding for the Everett business. And, to top it off, the wedding is obviously awful, with bridezilla Minerva and trying to comfort Violet, Clementine worries over accidentally becoming a homewrecker. Just another day in the Everett Wedding business.

 **Type:** Multi-Fic/Small AU - Part of series, "Slice of Heaven"

 **Pseudo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill  


**Title:** Worthless

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Chapter Count:** Figuring Out (3 different fics)

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Lee Everett x Lilly | Lee Everett & Clementine | Clementine & Lilly
> 
> **Background:** Sullene x Yonatan | Clementine x Minerva | Clementine x Sophie | Abel x Lilly | Clementine & Ericson Kids | Lee Everett & Gad | Lee Everett & Armando | Lee Everett & Delta | Abel & Lilly
> 
> **Past:** Minerva x Violet | Lee Everett & Kenny | Larry & Lilly | Lilly & Kenny

**POV:** Clementine POV | Lee Everett POV

 **Progress:** Working on the outline.

 **Summary:** Lee Everett and Clementine leave with Lilly. Heading aimlessly, they stumble upon the starting of a community, the Delta. Drawn in, it is easy to see how Lilly and Lee got so far into the top, enough for Lilly to become the general and Lee head of the housing management. Then, the raids start and Clementine can't help but start losing her belief in Delta, and all the rumors around Lee and Lilly. Sometimes, maybe dying is better in the long run.

 **Type:** Small AU - Part of series, "The Devil Lives Here."

 **Pseudo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Destruction of Innocence

 **Rating:** Varies, mainly Mature

 **Fic Count:** Figuring Out

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Clementine x Louis | Forced Abel x Clementine | Lee Everett & Clementine | Clementine & Lilly | Clementine & Children | Louis & Children
> 
> **Background:** Alvin x Rebecca | Dorian x Michael | Minerva x Violet | Abel x Lilly | Sophie x Mitch | Marlon x Brody | Lee Everett & Grandchildren | Lee Everett & Lilly | Louis & Tennesse
> 
> **Past:** Christ x Lee Everett | Christa & Clementine

**POV:** Clementine POV | Clementine's Children POV

 **Progress:** Working on outlines.

 **Paths:** Figuring Out - Non-Historic version is very much in a rough draft.

 **Sections:** 2 Sections - Before Civil War | Civil War & After

 **Summary:** Clementine is born from a runaway slave, Christa, and blacksmith, Lee Everett, on the Caulfield plantation. In the roughest moments of childhood, she remembers the cutting of her father's arm and malicious grooming. Raising children with Carver's musician, Louis, she starts on the blood path, a possible way of freedom for her lost brothers and sisters. Her children can only pick up the pieces when the South and North start to break.

 **Type:** Major AU - Historic AU

 **Pseudo:** ADifferentWay_ForUs  


**Title:** The Sweeping Struggle

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Fic Count:** Figuring Out, will vary

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Lee Everett & Clementine | Lee Everett & Kenny | Clementine & Kenny | Alvin Junior & Clementine | Clementine & Savannah | Lee Everett & Savannah | Clementine & Lilly | Lee Everett & Lilly | Clementine & Gill
> 
> **Background:** Clementine x Gill | Clementine x Duck x Gill (possible) | Violet x Clementine x Gill (possible) | Katjaa x Kenny | Lee Everett x Lilly | One-sided Marlon x Clementine | Aasim x Ruby | Brody x Marlon | Jane x Mike | Luke x Nick | Clementine & New Frontier | Lee Everett & New Frontier | Clementine & Delta | Lee Everett & Delta
> 
> **Past:** Lee Everett x Lilly | Minerva x Violet | Marlon & Minerva | Marlon & Sophie

**POV:** Clementine POV | Lee Everett POV

 **Progress:** Working on the outline

 **Paths:** Will vary

 **Sections:** 3 - Before the War | In the War | After the War

 **Summary:** Lee Everett, leader of the newly named, Savannah group, with his adopted daughter and right hand, Clementine, can only try to set up a new community. With refugees pouring in, they find themselves working in the middle of a trading route. And the war strikes, only being dragged in by their ally, the New Frontiers, in a fight between the Delta and Roanoke. Through spies, and figuring out about the troubled Ericson, Clementine makes a deal with a Roanoke general's son to keep the Delta out of Ericson.

 **Type:** Major AU - War AU

 **Pseudo:** ADifferentWay_ForUs

**Title:** Reigns of Terror

 **Rating:** Mature/Explicit

 **Fic Count:** Varies

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Alvin Junior & Clementine | Lee Everett & Clementine | William Carver & Clementine | Clementine & Christa | Clementine & Lilly | Clementine & Tennesse
> 
> **Background:** Clementine x Sophie (possible) | Brody x Clementine (possible) | Aasim x Clementine x Ruby (possible) | Abel x Lilly | Clementine & Delta | Clementine & New Frontier
> 
> **Past:** Lee Everett x Lilly | Minerva & Sophie | Alvin Junior & Clementine | Lee Everett & Clementine | William Carver & Clementine

**POV:** Clementine POV | Slight Brody POV

 **Progress:** Working on the outline

 **Paths:** Varies

 **Sections:** 3 - Before the Delta/Rampage | In Delta | Out of Delta/Refugee Camp

 **Summary:** Clementine and AJ never get caught in with the Ericson kids, and stay on their own path. Fighting and hunting only by themselves, relying only on small trading routes and their trust in each other. Then AJ is brutally left to bleed out, and Clem is the one that puts him, her 14-year-old boy, down. Maybe her actions are a bit crueler than what she really should do, but she's on a warpath, to murder everyone who participated in killing AJ. And just her luck, she runs right into Lilly, right into war-torn Delta.

 **Type:** Major AU - Dark AU

 **Pseudo:** ADifferentWay_ForUs


	2. Detroit Become Human

**Title:** Software Instability

**Rating:** Explicit

**Chapter Count:** 1

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Connor x Kara x Cyberlife Tower Connor/Connor-60 | Connor x Kara | Cyberlife Tower Connor/Connor-60 x Kara
> 
> **Background:** Hank Anderson & Connor (mentioned) | Alice & Kara (mentioned) | Kara & Luther (mentioned)

**POV:** Connor POV

**Progress:** Working on the outline

**Summary:** When Connor-60 was out to take out Connor, he ends up accidentally stumbling upon Kara. Having memories of deviant Connor, and the swapping of memories between them, he needs to take her out. To remove any possible accidental software instability. And what better way is to use her as a hostage? Kill two birds with one stone.

**Type:** One-Shot

**Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Summertime Sadness

**Rating:** Mature

**Chapter Count:** 1

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Hank Anderson x Kara | Alice & Kara | Hank Anderson & Connor (mentioned) | Connor & Kara (mentioned)
> 
> **Background:** Markus x North | Josh x Simon | Chris Miller x Gavin Reed | Kara & Markus | Kara & North | Kara & Luther
> 
> **Past:** Connor x Kara | Hank Anderson & Kara

**POV:** Kara POV

**Progress:** Working on the outline

**Summary:** Connor, Kara's lover and Hank Anderson's adopted son, is shot, destroyed in a police chase. No more use for him, according to the Cyberlife, and the only model, he's gone. Kara, acquaintances with Hank, sees him at Connor's funeral and is pushed to talk to him by Markus and Luther. Bonding over mourning, both help go through the stages of grief. And both feel guilty over their growing bond.

**Type:** One-Shot

**Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** We are rA9

**Rating:** Explicit/Mature

**Chapter Count:** 2

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Kara x Markus | Alice & Kara | Markus & North
> 
> **Background:** North x Josh x Simon | Josh x North | Josh x Simon | Connor & Markus | Josh & Markus | Markus & Simon
> 
> **Past:** Kara x Luther

**POV:** Markus POV

**Progress:** Working on the outline

**Summary:** Markus, through his revolutionary movement, sees Kara throughout them. In the attempt of trying to convert her, he's surprised to see, she already is one. Then, why isn't joining them? Markus finds himself dumb-founded by Kara and interested, trying to figure her out. In the slow process of her joining, he seeks to discover more about her and keep his revolution in control.

**Type:** Multi-Fic

**Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Upgrade

**Rating:** Mature/Teen

**Chapter Count:** Figuring it out

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Upgraded Connor/RK900 x Kara | Alice & Kara | Kara & North
> 
> **Background:** Josh x Markus x North x Simon | Josh & Kara | Kara & Markus | Kara & Simon | Hank Anderson & Kara
> 
> **Past:** Connor x Kara | Kara x Luther

**POV:** Kara POV | RK900 POV

**Progress:** Working on the outline

**Summary:** Despite the successful revolution, despite the public's approval of android citizenship, Cyberlife can't help but throw a wrench in those plans. RK900 has been released and the first target is its predecessor, only to find that they have a lover. What a surprise, it just means the plan will need to be edited. And in its plan of assassination, Kara takes Alice and flees, warning Jericho. Now, to trick RK900 into a trap.

**Type:** Multi-Fic

**Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Title:** Real Only Lover

**Rating:** Explicit

**Chapter Count:** Figuring out

**Relationships:**

> **Main:** Connor x Kara | Upgraded Connor/RK900 x Kara | Connor & Upgraded Connor/RK900 | Connor & Gavin Reed | Alice & Kara | Alice & Upgraded Connor/RK900
> 
> **Background:** Markus x North | Josh x Simon | Chris Miller x Gavin Reed | Connor & Hank Anderson | Upgraded Connor/RK900 & Hank Anderson | Kara & Luther | Upgraded Connor/RK900 & Luther | Kara & North

**POV:** Upgraded Connor/RK900 POV | Connor POV

**Progress:** Working on the outline

**Summary:** To test to see which version is better, both the RK800 and RK900 models have been released. RK900 seems to be more obedient towards everyone, with RK800 only to its superior. There's a loathing between them, at least one-sided, abused by the other police officers, Connor focuses on his missions. And then, Kara gives him something he rarely gets unless it's from Hank, a kindness. Some love and the eager resolution to lovers is easy enough for RK900 to figure something's wrong. Or maybe he's just being jealous over not getting everyone's attention.

**Type:** Multi-Fic

**Psuedo:** WillowsCreek_DevilsHill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about any of these ideas, I will gladly answer any of them!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions on any of these ideas, I will gladly answer them!


End file.
